In which Sweden's Papa Senses are Tingling
by xGlass
Summary: Sweden shows Germany why you don't mess with the son of a former viking.  Slight Germany bashing


**In which Sweden's Papa Senses are Tingling**

Sweden shows Germany why you don't mess with the son of a former viking. **(Slight Germany bashing)**

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Sealand wanted to be a <em>country. So. <em>_**Badly. **_

Stupid Jerk England.

Mama and Papa were attending a world meeting, and the great Principality of Sealand was bored.

Sealand shoved the DS in his hand back into the backpack next to him on the fancy couch. His parents were great and Mama packed him snacks and Papa put in things to do… like a new DS game! Yes!

But he'd gotten stuck at this one part of level fifteen and tried like five hundred times and Sealand had given up. He would ask Mama during the break. Mama was better at shooting than Papa was.

Sealand sighed, letting his elbow rest on his knees and sinking his chin into his hands as he eyed the snooty German people in this fancy German hotel.

Germany was hosting the world meeting and had picked some ridiculously extravagant place. Papa had not been pleased because Papa could be super cheap like that sometimes. Mama had reminded him that Germany was paying for the rooms because he was hosting, but Papa didn't care. Said all the money came out of the account set up for this meeting that each nation contributed to, so technically he was paying the price for his room. Mama had rolled his eyes.

BUT SEALAND WAS BORED. THAT WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING. DON'T FORGET ABOUT SEALAND'S BOREDOM!

Not only was Sealand bored, he was irritated because this was a _world meeting_ and even though he was allowed to see his Mama and Papa during breaks and stuff he wasn't allowed inside while the meeting was going on because everyone sucked.

They _sucked._ They sucked _balls._ Especially jerk England.

But then…

Then Sealand had what Uncle Denmark would call an Extremely Good Idea.

Mama and Papa were at the meeting already, but they had gotten here early, right? Because yesterday they went on a tour of Berlin as a family. (Well, "tour" being relative. Papa had led them different places while Mama talked about old buildings and history and boring old stuff like that. Sealand was pretty sure Mama had made some stuff up because Papa had given him weird looks.)

BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY nations might still be arriving! He took it upon himself to be the official greeter of this world meeting! That way, the nations would _have_ to acknowledge him as they arrived! Brilliant, right?

SO BRILLIANT! Sealand was a sparkling fount of brilliance sometimes! Uncle Denmark would be so proud!

Sealand decided the most efficient form of becoming a greeter would be to make a large poster and enthusiastically wave it around in people's faces.

So Sealand pulled out a notebook and tape from his backpack and ripped out a handful of sheets. He began taping them together to form a large square. He had to triple up thickness to give it a "poster" effect, but it was well worth it.

Then Sealand took out his markers and drew a huge globe in the center of the poster. He decided to add an informative caption.

"**WELCOME TO THE WORLD MEETING. I AM YOUR HOST THE MIGHTY SEALAND."**

Perfect!

Sealand was very satisfied with his hard work and put all his supplies back into his backpack. (It was a Moomin backpack because Mama had bought it for him.)

Then he grabbed the poster and started informing people of the ongoing awesomeness.

Sealand quickly ran into a problem: the people here spoke _German._ So he used his trusty iTouch to translate for him!

"Guten Tag. Ich bin Sealand. Ich bin der beste nation in der Welt. Willkommen in der Welt treffen! Ich bin dein host super Sealand!"

He got some weird looks, kind of like the ones Papa gave Mama whenever Mama added a new recipe to the cookbook with a name like _Revenge of the Decapitated Goathead. _

And besides, Sealand realized, he wasn't supposed to be informing _random_ people about the world meeting, he was supposed to inform _nations_ so that they would _**acknowledge him.**_ Duh. He felt a little silly.

Sealand sighed and eyed his poster forlornly. Perhaps he hadn't thought his idea through as well as he should have.

BUT SEALAND DIDN'T GIVE UP. The mighty Sealand _never_ gives up!

So Sealand hijacked a couch near the entrance. But this was no ordinary couch: this couch had a couch table behind it! Perfect! Sealand moved all the ugly decorations on it and dropped them on the floor. He didn't think he broke anything because it was all smelly flowers and old junk.

And it was near the entrance and _perfect_ and Sealand used his tape to hang his poster off the table and kneeled the opposite way on the fancy couch so that he could accost random passersby's with information about the _WORLD. _

"Guten Tag! Ich bin Sealand! Ich bin der beste nation in der Welt. Willkommen in der Welt treffen! Ich bin dein host super Sealand!"

Sealand was very pleased with his relocation—look at how much attention he was getting! So much! It wouldn't be long before a country showed up and asked, "Hey, I need information about the world meeting" and one of the many citizens Sealand had informed could say, "Oh! There is a boy giving out information near the entrance!" and that nation would say, "Oh thanks ever so much I'll go check it out right away!" and then the nation would come over and Sealand would be _**ACKNOWLEDGED.**_ Best. Plan. _Ever!11!one!_

So Sealand ignored all the unhappy people around him because he was doing this job for the good of all citizens of Sealand. Thus he must persist on his path of justice and righteousness even in the face of anger!

He did get yelled at, but it was in German and he didn't understand all the words clearly so he couldn't use his iTouch to translate and the German hotel employee did not appreciate Sealand's efforts to communicate.

Then the employee marched away, very angry.

Sealand felt a little bad—he hadn't _meant_ to be a brat, he was just trying to help, you know? Germany didn't have a welcoming committee and even if Sealand may have had some selfish intentions at heart really he thought it was a win-win situation because Germany could focus on the meeting while Sealand took care of the welcoming part.

And then Sealand cringed, because the only nation he did not want to see was marching towards him.

"Hallo Doucheland." Sealand stumbled over his pronunciation, irritating the host nation even further, however unintentionally. "Willkommen in der Welt treffen?"

"What are you doing here." It was not a question. It was a demand.

"W-welcoming?" Sealand stuttered, looking everywhere but at Germany's scary face.

"You are being trouble." Germany hissed. "You have made a mess. Please go back to your room."

"But I'm just trying to _welcome people!_" Sealand argued, hands flailing in the air.

"Boy." Germany bend down to Sealand's level, eyes blazing in obvious impatience. "Your parents brought you along because they can't leave you at home because you are nothing but _trouble._"

"That's not true! Sealand is acting as the welcoming nation to this eve—"

Germany snorted. "You are not a nation. Go back to your room or I'll take you there myself."

Sealand crossed his arms in defiance. "That's not true! Sealand will be acknowledged—"

"You will _never_ be a nation." Germany barked. "Not even your 'parents' will acknowledge you. You are _not needed _at a world meeting, especially not at this one!"

Sealand's bottom lip trembled. "They acknowledge me." He whispered.

"No, they don't. Sealand isn't acknowledged by _anyone,_ except by England who acknowledges the fact you're nothing but a _pest._ Get out of here." Germany's gaze left no room for arguments.

Sealand grabbed his backpack and ran off.

* * *

><p>Finland was concerned. It was noon and still no sign of Sealand. Finland had been a little surprised Sealand hadn't shown up to pester them about meeting details at the first break, but had assumed Sve's gift was more than a little distracting.<p>

But not to show up for lunch? Okay, it was only a few minutes in, but still. He tugged gently on Sweden's sleeve.

"Where's Peter?" Finland asked, as if maybe Sealand had sent his Papa a text instead of his Mama.

Sweden shrugged, brows furrowing.

Finland bit his lip in concern.

Sweden ran his hand through Finland's hair and dropped a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"I'll find him."

"Thank you." Finland replied. "I'll get the three of us lunch?" He gestured at the buffet line, where most of the nations crowded around eagerly.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Sweden was worried. Sealand hadn't been in the hotel room, the pool, or the children's area. It was already twelve-thirty. Where could Sealand possibly be? The boy wasn't responding to Sweden's text messages, either.<p>

Sweden had asked the lobby, but they had only said the boy had made a lot of noise at around nine and then run off. Where was his son?

Sweden passed the men's restroom on the ground floor near the elevators and stopped, staring at the door. His Papa senses were tingling.

He opened the door and immediately heard sniffling.

"Sealand?"

"He's not here!" Sealand's defiant voice croaked at him. "Try again later!"

Sweden followed the voice to the last stall. Sweden slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. A quick look under the stall and he saw his baby curled up in the corner.

"Let me in?"

"No!"

So Sweden shoved his giant body under the bathroom door.

"P-Papa! That's not allowed!" Sealand said angrily.

Sweden reached forward and tugged Sealand into his lap. He frowned at the boy's red-rimmed eyes.

"What's wrong?"

To his alarm, Sealand's lip quivered and tears started forming in his eyes.

"Don't cry." Sweden said painfully. "Please don't."

Sealand buried his head into his Papa's chest. "G-Germany said you and Mama don't love me!" Sealand wailed. "And that I'll n-never be a n-nation cause I'm nothing but a _pest!_"

Sweden's eyes narrowed dangerously. He pressed a kiss to the top of Sealand's head.

"Mama and I love you very much." Sweden said. "Get up."

"No." Sealand said defiantly.

So Sweden scooped his son (and Moomin backpack) up and carried him out of the restroom. He carried Sealand all the way back to the conference room-turned-lunch room.

Finland was very relieved to see Sealand, but was surprised at his husband's facial expression.

"Sve?"

Sweden didn't reply, an absolutely terrifying frown on his face that reminded Finland of the past. He passed Sealand to Finland's arms, but kept the backpack slung over his shoulder.

Sealand dug his face into the crook of Finland's neck. Finland hummed sadly when he saw the tear tracks running down Sealand's face.

"Oh, Sea." Finland squeezed his son tightly. "It's okay. I've got you." Finland rubbed gentle circles on Sealand's back.

The room was not oblivious to Sweden's anger. It had been a long time… and some had never seen the former Viking so furious.

He grabbed Germany's arm and pulled him out of the lunch line. He threw Germany against the wall. And now the room was completely focused on the scene before them.

Sweden was livid.

"How dare you."

Germany frowned. "How dare I what?"

"I don't care that you think he's a pest." Sweden continued, leaning forward and getting into Germany's personal space. "I don't care that you think he'll never be a nation.

"But you _dare,_" Sweden hissed, "_you __**dare**__ insinuate that Finland and I don't love him."_

"I didn—" Sweden punched Germany in the face as hard as he could. Germany groaned and sagged against the wall. Before he could retaliate, Sweden slammed him again.

"He's a _kid._" Sweden continued. "I thought you might be used to kids after dealing with Italy. You have to _think_ before you _speak_. There are proper ways to deal with bad behavior, you _idiot._" Sweden backed off, glaring at Germany.

Sweden turned to address his audience. "Finland and I will be leaving now, for obvious personal reasons. No disrespect intended."

He ignored the silence that followed after his statement and crossed the room to his family. He took Sealand back from a shocked Finland and led his family from the room.

* * *

><p>Sealand fell asleep in Sweden's arms on the walk back to Sweden's Volvo. Finland helped Sweden get their son in a comfortable position, and then took his spot in the passenger's seat. Sweden adjusted his rear-view mirror and started the ignition.<p>

"Sve?" Finland said softly, being conscientious of their sleeping twelve year old in the backseat.

"Mm?" Sweden glanced at Fin out the corner of his eye, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gearshift.

Finland bent over and kissed Sweden on the cheek. "Thank you."

Sweden blushed all the way to his forehead

* * *

><p>AN: Papa!Sweden is always fun. PS: I like Germany. Sorry about the slight bashing-but he was irritated and had been planning this entire meeting for weeks and dealing with Sealand just made him snap. It happens. Sorry about having him get punched.


End file.
